This proposal describes plans for the 15th IMS New Researchers Conference, an annual confer- ence organized under the auspices of the Institute of Mathematical Statistics (IMS). The meeting is organized by and held for junior researchers working in the fields of Statistics and Probability. The primary objective of the conference is to provide a much needed platform for interaction among new researchers. The proposed conference will take place over three days, August 1-3, 2013, at the Centre de Recherches Mathematiques (CRM) in Montreal. The conference will be held immediately preceding the Joint Statistical Meetings (JSM), which will take place in downtown Montreal. Conference facilities will be provided by CRM and housing will be provided on the campus of Universite de Montreal. Participants will be statisticians and probabilists who have received their Ph.D. within the past ve years or are expecting to receive their degree within the same year. The conference strongly encourages participation from under-represented groups and has historically attracted a very high proportion of women (more than 50% of the participants were women last year). Each participant will present a short spotlight talk and a more detailed poster. Topics will cover a variety of areas in statistics and probability, from theory and methods to applications. In particular, statistical methodology relevant to the health and environmental sciences are covered, such as biomedical statistics, medical imaging, neuroscience, cancer data analysis, environmental statistics, epidemiology, computational statistics, bioinformatics, etc. Senior speakers will give plenary talks for inspiration and overview of various disciplines, and other senior researchers will take part in four discussion panels (teaching, mentoring, publishing and funding) covering topics of importance for young people embarking on an academic/research career. This conference series is explicitly aimed at training the future leaders and workers of our profesion. The participants will be able to learn what other people at similar stages of their career are researching which is useful in broadening their views on the current trends in statistics and probability. In helping to create networks of new researchers, it lays the groundwork for future collaboration and the informal exchange of ideas and knowledge. This conference has the speciality of being organized by junior researchers for junior researchers, so as to better address their own needs. As a byproduct, this also gives the members of the organizing committee experience in the many aspects of hosting a conference.